All the time, people continually develops technology to strive for achieving the automation of the gaming machine, and the gaming machine are always operated by a human dealer in the past. For example, in the specification of the Japan Patent for Invention No. 4676236, as one of the gaming machine, a roulette device is disclosed. The roulette device is formed to the following structure, that is, in which a roulette wheel is configured with a plurality of marks, a ball rotating on the roulette wheel is accepted in a ball storage part, and the air which is compressed by a compressor is ejected toward a bank path to the ball storage part such that the ball is allowed to rotate toward the bank path with the help of the air pressure.
According to the roulette device mentioned above, in the roulette device, all operations including the operation which causes the ball to rotate each performs automatically, and thus an atmosphere which is totally different from the game environment in the past may be provided to a player, and that is to say, there is no a dealer in this game environment. However, in the condition of executing automatically, when there is a unexpected obstacle in the operation path executed automatically, it may collide the obstacle.
For this purpose, one goal of the present invention is to provide a reception device which may prevent colliding the unexpected obstacle, a gaming machine and a dealer replacement device.